Second Chance
by Emiko1
Summary: What would happen if Vegeta went back in time? To change whatever he wanted? This is the answer. What will he do about Bulma? Read and Review.
1. Prologue Part One

Hiya!!!  
  
Trunks: WHAT?!?!? ANOTHER ONE?!?!?!  
  
Goten: What happened to 'Locked In'?  
  
Emiko: Well, because of the idea for this story, I was having a writer's block on it. I wrote this in FOURTY-FIVE minutes. That's a record for me!!! ((Does a 'lil jig))  
  
Goten: Why aren't you writing that?  
  
Emiko: I JUST UPDATED IT TODAY!!!  
  
Trunks: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Goten got yelled at!!!  
  
Emiko: Just for that, YOU get to do the DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
Trunks: Awe . . . Emiko does not own DBZ in anyway.  
  
Emiko: VERY GOOD!!!  
  
ON WITH THE FIC  
  
SECOND CHANCE  
  
Night has fallen on Capsule Corp. The lights are almost all out. The new moon shine in the sky down onto the large house. The only sounds heard were the slight breeze and the soft hum of the Gravity Machine.  
  
Now, the Prince was well into his sixties and had no reason to keep training, but the constant voice in his head that kept saying 'I have to be stronger than Kacarott'. Unlike ten years ago, when he trained every night before and after dinner, he no longer went to the GR every night. Only when he felt the need to stretch.  
  
'Stupid family, distracting me from my training,' his thoughts went on as he entered the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta walked into the living room to see his wife and daughter asleep on the couch. All his thoughts suddenly disappeared as he looked at the two blue haired beauties before him.  
  
The T.V. was glowing with black and white pictures. They had fallen asleep watching the old movie.  
  
Vegeta looked to the clock on the VCR.  
  
11:37  
  
He had no clue that he had stayed out that long.  
  
He bent down to the table and picked up the remote. As the old box clicked off, Bulma's eyes shot open.  
  
"Hey," she said groggily, "We were watching that!"  
  
"Really?" He asked, "Is there a new way to watch T.V.? When you keep you eyes closed and snore?"  
  
"Ha-Ha!" she said. "Help me with her."  
  
Vegeta walked to the couch and picked up his daughter. "You go on up, I'll meet you there." He said to Bulma, motioning to the upstairs.  
  
"Uh-uh," Bulma said standing up and walking up the stairs, "You're taking a shower first."  
  
"Fine." He followed her up the stairs, Bra in hand. He reached the top and went the separate way towards Bra's room.  
  
He laid her down and pulled the covers to her chin. He found himself doing this a lot lately. He would find her asleep on the couch, at her desk, or in the labs, and he'd take her to her room and pull the covers up to her chin.  
  
Like her mother, she had reached the level of Genius when she was still a child. Age eight was when it was official. After that, she was bored to death.  
  
She had no school, and her mother wouldn't let her help on a lot of the projects Capsule Corp. was working on at the time. Her brother was always off training or going to school himself.  
  
Trunks couldn't let his little sister surpass him in school status. When she was five and had read every book in the house, he decided that he was to go though least High School.  
  
He was now in collage.  
  
Vegeta would never admit it, but he was very proud of his children. Trunks had achieved Super Say-jin at six, and Bra had achieved Genius status at age eight.  
  
'Best of both Bulma and me,' he always thought.  
  
They were both strong.  
  
They were both smart.  
  
Vegeta smirked as he left his daughters' room. He had paid attention to her growing up. Watching everything. Her first . . . well, everything. He was there. She had him wrapped around his finger and he didn't mind a bit.  
  
Then Vegeta passed his eldest child's room. The door was ajar and a dim light was coming from the opening.  
  
"Trunks?" Vegeta asked as he opened the door to see what the light was from. He immediately regretted it as he saw his son asleep at his desk, books sprawled out in front of him and his laptop open to what looked like Vocabulary.  
  
Vegeta decided to wake him. 'If he needs to finish his homework, he'll want to woken up,' Vegeta thought. He walked over to his son and shook him slightly.  
  
"Trunks . . .Trunks, wake up, Trunks," He whispered as the boy woke.  
  
"Dad?" he said. Then he groaned. Vegeta took this as a sign to make him go back to sleep.  
  
"Get in bed, son, it's late," he said pulling him up out of his chair.  
  
"No, I . . .have a . . ." He yawned here, "test tomorrow . . . and I need to study." He said getting closer and closer to his bed.  
  
"You won't do good on it if you don't get some sleep."  
  
"Okay, dad . . ." Trunks trailed, sleep reclaiming him.  
  
Like his daughter, he pulled the blanket to his son's chin. He really looked at his son.  
  
'This is my son,' he thought. He beamed at the thought. He never even really KNEW him until after Buu hit. He slowed down the training, watched his family instead. Grew with his family. He realized that when Trunks became a Super Say-jin. His power level grew so much and he hadn't even seen it. He missed so much in his life. Vegeta hated that.  
  
Vegeta bent down and turned off the lamp that had been the source of light.  
  
He walked out the door and shut it lightly behind him. He turned to go to his and Bulma's room when he ran into the woman herself.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"What?" he asked in his cold and angry voice.  
  
Her smile grew.  
  
"What?" he asked again, his voice higher.  
  
"That was sweet."  
  
"What was?"  
  
"What you just did."  
  
"So, I can't tell my kids goodnight?"  
  
"No, I never said that. I said it was sweet."  
  
"Same difference."  
  
She laughed at him.  
  
Vegeta really looked at her.  
  
He loved her, he truly did. He was unsure if he had ever told her that. She ended up with him because of one night of passion and grief. She needed him and he needed her. Both for their own reasons. Stayed together because of the stupid Say-jin bonds. And Trunks. He was the main reason. They could both stand not being anywhere near each other for the rest of their lives, but one look at Trunks . . .  
  
"What?" It was Bulma's turn to be paranoid.  
  
Vegeta just smiled. A REAL smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have I ever told you that I love you?" he said his face not changing.  
  
Bulma's expression went to confused to curiosity to realization to happy. "No." She said simply. Acting like a woman that knew her boyfriend was about to propose.  
  
"Well, I love you."  
  
Bulma's smile was so wide when she wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Vegeta pulled back and looked at her. The only other times in his life he felt this much emotion, was when he held his children for the first time.  
  
"I'm sorry I never said it before, I have always loved you. I just wish I could go back in my life, I'd tell you that sooner . . ."  
  
Meanwhile, miles away, an old woman stared at the scene of the kissing couple before her.  
  
She opened her old mouth and creaked out, "Wish Granted."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well, that is the Prologue Part One. It get's better. I promise.  
  
PART TWO!  
  
Who is this old woman? Why is she visiting Vegeta and Bra in their sleep? When is the actual Plot going to come into play?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Please Review. 


	2. Prologue Part Two

Hiya!!  
  
Goten: I thought you stopped this story?  
  
Emiko: No, just paused.  
  
Trunks: Writer's block, eh?  
  
Goten: Um!!! Trunks said the 'W' Word!!!  
  
Emiko: ((Glareing)) Yes he did.  
  
Trunks: What's that mean?  
  
Goten: ((singing)) You have to do the disclaimer!!! You have to do the disclaimer!!!  
  
Emiko: That's right!!!  
  
Trunks: Awe, Emiko does not own anything of anything in anything in DBZ  
  
Emiko: ((Head hung)) That's ((sniffs)) right. ((Cries dramaticly))  
  
Goten: But you still get to write FanFiction!!!  
  
Emiko: ((Happy)) That's right!!! Speaking of which  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Second Chance  
  
White walls were covered with ghostly fog that Bra had always thought was scary. She may be the third smartest person in the world, but she was only twelve. She still thought there were monsters living in her closet.  
  
"Hello?" She yelled to the floating mist. Now she was starting to shiver she was so frightened.  
  
'This HAS to be a dream . . .' she thought as she started walking around, trying to find some living being in this vapor that surrounded her. She ran into a wall.  
  
"Owe," Bra said rubbing her head. She reached out to touch the wall and crouched down to the floor to sit down.  
  
She had sat there for about half an hour when she suddenly wished her father to be there. For some reason, he always seemed to make her feel better, even if he was one of the most feared beings in the universe.  
  
As if the Eternal Dragon was glowing in front of her, her wish came true. Vegeta was standing in front of her in his sleep pants her mother always made him wear and an undershirt.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked to the mist just as she had.  
  
"That's what I was hoping you could answer," Bra said from the corner. Vegeta snapped his head to look at her.  
  
"Bra?"  
  
"Uh-huh," she nodded.  
  
"Okay, this has to be a dream," he said sitting down next to her.  
  
"It is." Said an old creaky voice from somewhere in the room. Bra felt her father's power level raise. "I have granted you a wish, Vegeta."  
  
"What have I wished for?" he said sharply, still not standing.  
  
"To change your life."  
  
Bra looked at her father. 'He doesn't like his life? He doesn't like me? Or Trunks? Or Momma?' she thought.  
  
"I like it just as it is." Vegeta yelled at the voice.  
  
All worries Bra had left her in a breath that she didn't know she was holding.  
  
"I know you do, a chance to make it better."  
  
Vegeta stayed quiet.  
  
"SHOW YOURSELF!" Vegeta finally yelled into the white fog.  
  
"Fine, you impatient Say-jin." The voice creaked closer. Out of the mist, came an old lady, and old was and understatement. She looked as if she had been living for over two centuries.  
  
Bra looked at her father. His eyes were wide.  
  
"I am the Say-jin Wish Granter."  
  
"That's cheesy." Vegeta said. "What do you mean 'Say-jin Wish Granter'?"  
  
"Just as it sounds, you baboon." She shook her head and mumbled something about stupid Say-jins. "The point of my life is to grant Say-jins that admit that they are in love the actual person of affection, they get their next wish granted."  
  
"That's stupid." Vegeta said. "Name five Say-jins that have actually admitted that they loved someone."  
  
"You, Goku or Kakarott, a woman named Cabage, a man named Raditz, and another woman named Latuce." She sighed. "Those are my most recent." Her head hung. "But since Vegitasi blew up, I have followed those that were left. You and Goku, were the ones that I have followed. You two were the last of my wishers. I was overjoyed when Goku had a son. I had another wisher. But, I couldn't grant his wish when he told Videl that he loved her. I came to the conclusion that it was because he was only half Say- jin.  
  
"Then you came. Fell in love with Bulma, I was so happy. Yet, at the same time it made me so sad. You were the last person I'd grant a wish for. I hoped it was for something wonderful, like you have, so it wouldn't be wasted. Like most wishes. But it took you over twenty years to admit it.  
  
"You see, Say-jins are capable of love. They were encouraged to. Freeza just stomped it out of you. Because you weren't allowed to have heirs, you weren't allowed to fall in love. Then you met Bulma."  
  
"Lovely speech, but, what dose it have to do with me if you can't grant me my 'wishes'?" Bra asked from behind her father.  
  
Vegeta turned to Bra, "You believe her?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad, I do. I know nothing of Say-jin history." Bra stated.  
  
Vegeta looked at her like she was a stranger that had just said 'hi' to him on a busy street. He slowly looked at the old lady.  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"Only one thing. You will be notified of that when the time comes."  
  
"What if I don't agree with it?"  
  
"Oh, everyone does."  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Everyone. And it dose not require death. It requires life."  
  
"And WHAT DOSE IT HAVE TO DO WITH ME?" Bra screamed over the two talking.  
  
"You are going to be my messenger. I can't visit. But I can make you. If your father wishes it."  
  
"What?" The two Say-jins asked simultaneously.  
  
"You see, I visit the Say-jin after the wish is made. But, with your wish I can't go back in time. But I can have Bra visit you in your dreams."  
  
"Why not Trunks? Or Momma?" Bra sputtered.  
  
"Because you're the furthest away from him in time."  
  
"Oh," Bra said.  
  
Vegeta stood quietly for a while. "When I go back, do I get to change what I want to?"  
  
"There will be limitations on huge life altering situations, but, basically, yes. Bra will tell you what you can or can not do."  
  
"What kind of life altering situations?" Bra questioned.  
  
"People that you know dying, a fight you have with Bulma, and I will personally put in the wish that Trunks and Bra will be born."  
  
Vegeta let out a breath that he did realize he had been holding. "What will happen here, in this time, while I go back?"  
  
"You will go on living. As you are now. Time will change immediately when you reach today. Bra will remember everything that has happened." She turned to Bra, "You can't share this with anyone. Not even your father. This is just something you dream about."  
  
Bra nodded. "What do I call you?"  
  
"Emily."  
  
Bra and Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"What is so funny?" she asked.  
  
"I was expecting something, more . . . different, ya' know?" Bra said.  
  
"From where I'm from, Emily is different." She stuck up her nose. "I am from a long line of Granter's in my family. Emily is given to me from my mother and it has been passed down to every female Granter for the last twelve centuries. My planet just happened to be Vegetasi. Passed from my father's side of the family."  
  
"Sounds like Emily was quite common." Bra said sticking her own nose up. "What do you mean that you 'got planet Vegetasi'?"  
  
"Each Granter has a planet. Usually passed from parent to child, until the planet or its people are no more. After you, Vegeta, I will be given a nice LONG retirement."  
  
"So your saying that every planet has a Granter?" Emily nodded. "Why doesn't Earth have one?" Bra demanded.  
  
"Earth's people are too giving with there love. They tell it to anyone that would give them an 'I love you' back. They don't really mean it most of the time. So, Earth has more of a, uh, mascot. I believe you call him cupid. He is my husband. He doesn't like being called Cupid. His name is John."  
  
The two Say-jins became very quiet.  
  
"Anyway, Vegeta, you will be sent back to when you get back from Namek on Earth. You will already be in the house by then."  
  
"Why don't I get to change any of my life before that?"  
  
"Because your life didn't begin until you met Bulma. Anyway, you will have your full strength, you just can't use it. You will be able to when Buu comes, but only when you are on the planet of the Kia's and only then to Super Say-jin 3. Have I ever told you I am so proud of you for making it that far?" She smiled and shook her head. "Super Say-jin 3, wow."  
  
Vegeta crooked an eyebrow.  
  
"I have been watching you since you were about twelve. There were only four of you then. It was easy to become accustomed to you all. You were like grandsons."  
  
It was Bra's turn to crook an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, any questions?"  
  
Vegeta and Bra were to shocked to ask any questions.  
  
"Good. You will wake up um . . ." she counted on her fingers, 'Twenty-five years in the past. Goodbye, Bra I shall see you soon."  
  
The fog disappeared around Vegeta. All became dark. He looked to his arm. Bulma was laying in the crook of his shoulder, and he was lying down. He was in his room. He looked over to the calendar hanging above his dresser. August 9, 2003 it read.  
  
'Stupid hag.' Vegeta thought as he slowly drifted back to sleep.  
  
The next day, Vegeta woke to the sun in his face.  
  
'Why am I on Bulma's side of the bed?' he thought, groggily. 'When did Bulma redecorate?' he noticed the dark blue of the walls. He stood up to the smell of food.  
  
He sleepily walked out of the room and straight down the steps not really thinking of what he was doing. He occasionally tripped over random furniture.  
  
'When did we move the furniture?' he thought as he walked into the kitchen. It was then he finally woke up.  
  
There in the kitchen was Bulma. The love of his life, making out with that no-good, rotten, cheating, stealing, son of a no-good bitch, Yamdork.  
  
Bulma felt a presence and broke from the lip-lock. "Shit, Vegeta, think ya' could knock?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That was Prologue Part Two  
  
This is the Thanks-yous!!!~~~  
  
Nikki- Thank-you  
  
Veronica-Scheerone- thank-you, well, here is the second chapter, and if you read it four in the morning, it'll be like you just read it (or not) Thankyou  
  
Lotus - I have been writing, and I don't mean to torture anyone. I don't remember seeing a review on 'Locked in' ((Hint Hint)) but thank-you  
  
Eclipse75- thanks  
  
Shades of Crimson- thanks  
  
amy - well here's some of it  
  
samantha- I just did  
  
Obsidian Blade- Sorry it took me so long, but, I had no clue on how to send Vegeta back in time. I just came up with it about an hour ago. And I try to be original, I'm sure there are a hundred fics where V/B get 'Locked in' somewhere. (Did you ever stop to think that the letters 'V' and 'B' are right next to each other on the keyboard? It was meant to be!!!) What are you sorry for?  
  
Shortie01- Yes, I am. ((sticks nose up and refuses to talk to 'Shorty' anymore))  
  
Due-joey- thank-you!!!  
  
Well, thank you. Everyone. Even Sarah, ((Said in a monotone voice ((like a robot!! Get it??))))  
  
Trunks: I don't get it.  
  
Goten: neither do I?  
  
Emiko: Then it doesn't matter!!! It was meant for Sarah anyway.  
  
Trunks: Who's Sarah?  
  
Goten: Yeah, who is she? Is she good lookin'?  
  
Emiko: o.O I plead the fifth.  
  
Now review 


	3. And Vegeta Gets the Shock of his S...

Hiya!  
  
Trunks- Question!  
  
Goten- Answer!  
  
Trunks- For Emiko, ya' dummy.  
  
Goten- oh.  
  
Emiko- Answer!  
  
Trunks- why do you always start out a title with 'Hiya!'?  
  
Emiko- ((Thinks)) Owe!! Um . . . Because I can?  
  
Goten: Good answer!!!  
  
Emiko- Thank-you!!!  
  
Trunks- But you get to use the characters from DBZ  
  
Emiko- If I write something like this:  
  
I do not own DBZ.  
  
Emiko- Now I can!!!  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
A/N I KNOW that this chapters is short but it is a filler chapter to the next chapter (Duh) but, yeah,)  
  
SECOND CHANCE  
  
Vegeta became very still. He did not know how to react to the scene in front of him. His wife was just making out with her ex-boyfriend. And they looked younger than they did last weekend when Bulma had a barbecue and everyone was over.  
  
'Think of something, Vegeta . . .' Vegeta told himself.  
  
"Sorry, is that an Earth custom?" Vegeta asked with as much sarcasm in his voice as he could muster though his shock.  
  
He sat down at the table. Was his dream true? Was he really in the past? He looked up at Bulma. She had less wrinkles and longer hair. Everything about her seemed younger. Vegeta looked back down to the table.  
  
'That means she's not my mate,' Vegeta thought sadly. He was going to have to change that. He had only made his move when she had broken up with Yamdork. 'If only I could . . .'  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled in his ear causing him to lose his train of thought and to stumble out of his chair. Yamcha held back a laugh.  
  
"Do you think that's funny, weakling?" Vegeta growled from the ground. He had hated Yamcha before in the future for what he did to Bulma. But now, he had a whole new reason to hate him. He liked that.  
  
Yamcha stood still.  
  
"Vegeta . . .d-don't do a-anything r-rash . . ." Bulma squeeked from the other side of the kitchen.  
  
"Like what?" Vegeta asked getting up and sitting the chair right.  
  
Yamcha spoke up, "Going and blasting the whole place."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Now why would I do . . . a . . . thing like . . . that?" Vegeta shook his head, "Because it is something I would do." He answered himself.  
  
Bulma and Yamcha looked at each other before they both looked at Vegeta with raised eyebrows. They stayed like this until Vegeta stood up and walked outside. He stared at the spot where the GR usually stood. It was a large vastness of grass.  
  
'Shit,' Vegeta thought shortly, before taking off into the ominous sky.  
  
Vegeta flew. He flew until he had no more thoughts. He flew slowly enough that if one of the others were out, that they could keep up with him, but not as fast as a Super Say-jin. Flying this way always cleared Vegeta's mind. All his thoughts went with the wind that flew by him. He always did this before a battle or after a major fight he had with Bulma or Trunks. He always seemed to get along with Bra okay enough, but then again she hadn't entered her teenage years yet when he left.  
  
When he arrived to his spot, a small bay area that had few trees and an ocean view. He always trained here before Trunks from the future came and he was granted his beloved Gravity Room. He also liked it here. He came here when he was informed Trunks was coming. He came here after the cell games. He came here many of times just to think to himself. He found that it was much like Vegetasei here, except the water, and the sand, and the trees. On Vegetasei, all of that was red, even the sky. Not blue, and brown and green.  
  
'This is my home,' Vegeta thought to himself. 'Bulma's here. This IS my home.'  
  
The thought of Bulma made Vegeta very upset. There was more that was home. Her. Bulma, the one woman that he would ever really learn to love. Except his daughter, but she didn't count. That kind of love came naturally. That kind of love can only be expressed through a father- daughter connection. The kind of love that he and Bulma share . . .  
  
'Shared.' He reminded himself. 'She doesn't love me now.' That thought only made Vegeta laugh at himself.  
  
Here he was, once, no, is, the most feared being in the universe, one that took out thousands of planets and killed one too many people in his lifetime, think of how mush he loved a woman that practically hated him.  
  
Once again, Vegeta laughed at himself for his stupid thoughts.  
  
He sat down in the sand and pondered on his current situation.  
  
He was a sixty-year-old man that had traveled back in time to be currently living in his thirty-three-year-old self. He could change what he wanted to about his life with a few exceptions that his daughter from the future he left behind would be informing him about.  
  
In other words, he was blind in the mid of day.  
  
*(("What's the catch?"  
  
"Only one thing. You will be notified of that when the time comes."))*  
  
'And what is this payment thing that he had to do? It has to do with life, not death. What kind of idiot is this 'Emily', anyway?'  
  
Vegeta laid back down onto the sand and sunk in, thinking of all that he could change. Starting with the 'Yamdork/Bulma escapade' as he called it before.  
  
Maybe he could have Bulma sooner than before . . .  
  
By the time that is was dark, Vegeta already had a plan formed and a smirk on his face.  
  
Chapter ONE!!! (Minus the Prolorges)  
  
Now, I know that those of you that have read Locked In *IF you haven't I suggest that you do, (It'll help with this story.)* Know that I do suck- ups and Thank-yous at the end of each story. Not that I am getting whimpy. But that was in the summer when I actually had time on my hands, your lucky your still getting chapters with my schedual. But I will only answer those I think really need answering, other than that, I'm just going to list them.  
  
outtadaloop  
  
butterflyV  
  
Bulma Briefs^Yue Lover  
  
Obsidian Blade- Like I said before, I try to be original.  
  
Shortie (You know who you are) Yes, you are absolutely hideous! (JK!!) That is exactly why upper classmen hit on you!! And, excuse me, but I talk to you EVERYDAY in math!!!  
  
Emiko- ((Rolls eyes and mumbles)) coughSARAHcough  
  
Trunks- there's that name again!!!  
  
Goten- Yeah, who is she?  
  
Emiko- I don't know, but I let her borrow Trunks! (You get to borrow Trunks Sara!!!)  
  
Booming-Voice-of-Sara; What for?  
  
Emiko- I don't know. ((Gets all red and angry)) YOUR STORY?!?!?! If you ever write one. YOU SHOULD!!! THEN WE'D BE TWINKIES!!!  
  
Booming-Voice-of-Sara- I like twinkies!!!  
  
Emiko- honey, you need sleep.  
  
Trunks- That's it! She's insane.  
  
Goten- You JUST figured that out?  
  
Booing voice of Sara- Well you're the one that sang 'I'm Dreaming of Roses and Chocolate Milk, gum drops and peppermint from up above' all during class!  
  
Emiko- Well, you're the one that didn't get her homework done!  
  
Booming Voice of Sara- Neither did you!  
  
Trunks- We're cutting in here.  
  
Goten- Yeah, The End.  
  
Trunks- Review.  
  
Emiko ((From background)) SO!?!?!? Ya' know what? BIRD!!!!!  
  
Trunks and Goten- (Raises Eyebrows) 


End file.
